


You Already Have

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29786088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A short snapshot of Barbara and Tommy's life post series inspired by a word prompt
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	You Already Have

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

“Did you enjoy yourself last night?”

I peered at Lafferty over the top of the file I was reading, “sorry?”

“Well, you and Barbara went out for dinner, so…”

“You wondered if there was any gossip that you could share with Winston.”

“No.” The expression on my face showed that I didn’t for one second believe him. “Okay, yes.”

“I’m sorry to disappoint you, but there is nothing to say. Barbara and I went out after work for dinner, and then we each went to our own homes, just as we have done many times before, and will do many times again. It’s what friends do, as well you know, seeing that you and Winston have joined us often enough.”

“Shame, you should have taken her to...”

The look on my face was more than enough warning for him to change the subject. Luckily for him, he did.

**~*~**

Closing the front door behind me, I called out, “I’m home.”

Barbara came out of the lounge, a broad grin on her face. She hurried to my side and wrapped her arms around my neck before kissing me.

“I take it you missed me.”

“But of course. How did things go with Lafferty?”

“He pried, just as you said he would.”

“Shame I couldn’t be there; it would have been preferable to my smear test.”

“How did that go?”

“As pleasurable as it usually is.”

I stroked her hair back off her face. “Is there any way I can make things better?”

She smiled up at me, her eyes shining with love. “You already have.”


End file.
